New Territory
by remoob1513
Summary: Set 8 months after 'Little Secrets'. Everything in the Sanders household couldn't be better, until a ghost from years past comes to wreak havoc on his life. Can he find away to get his life back, before its ripped apart for good? Sandle Ch 7 up
1. Chapter 1

New Territory 1/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Eric Szmanda but sadly I don't. I only own Alex, and Edith.

Summary: Set 8 months after 'Little Secrets'. Everything in the Sanders household couldn't be better, until a ghost of years past returns to wreak havoc on his life. Can he find a way to get his life back, before it's ripped apart for good?

----------------------------------------------------------

"Have I told you that you're amazing?"

"Not lately." Greg breathed, stroking Sara's, now, bare back.

Kissing random patches of his bare skin, she chuckled. "Well after _that _I think we can definitely solidify it."

"Solidify?" He laughed, placing a kiss to her sweat filled locks. "That's a new word."

"What do you want me to break out a dictionary? I mean there's only so much one can say after what we just did."

He laughed lightly, shaking his head. "I'm just glad Edith was willing to take Alex for the night."

"Okay, definitely not the best thing say when were in this position."

"I'm sorry but I didn't want her in the house when we were gonna do this."

"Oh so you planned this." She smiled, nuzzling his neck.

"We've been together for almost a year wouldn't you have expected this?"

"Sometime a long." Smiling, she brought her face within inches of his. "But I never thought it would be like this."

"Like what?"

"This." She answered, pointing between them; drawing imaginary lines across his chest, she finished. "Us; you, me, and Alex. It's like were a little family and, it makes me happy 'cause I never had that."

"I'm sorry you didn't have the best childhood."

Caressing his cheek, she smiled. "Its okay you and your daughter make up for that."

Flashing his most charming grin, he moved forward capturing her lips with his; a moan broke from her throat as Greg's hands moved over her naked flesh. "Round two?" She mumbled into his lips, feeling her arousal grow.

"Definitely."

TBC….R&R if you want more…………..


	2. Chapter 2

The Child's Eyes has me stumped so the next chap may not be up till sometime next week.

New Territory 2/?

Rating; possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Edith.

Summary: Set 8 months after 'Little Secrets'. Everything in the Sanders household couldn't be better, until a ghost of years past returns to wreak havoc on his life. Can he find a way to get his life back, before it's ripped away for good? Sandle and a little Grillows.

------------------------------------------------------------

"…And she said we get to bake cookies and play Barbie's and, and…."

Shaking his head, Greg smiled, watching the road in front of him intently. "Take a breath baby, your gonna make yourself sick talking that fast."

"Nuh uh daddy."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh." Alex boasted, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright children lets calm down." Sara playfully growled, putting her hands between them; tossing the little girl a bright smile, she rested her hand on his thigh. "Save something for tomorrow."

The little girl giggled, turning to look out the window.

Turning back to the front Sara smiled, watching as Lindsay Willows came into view, her back to her mother's car, an aggravated look registered on her face.

Pulling into the closest spot, Greg shut off the engine. Moving to the backseat, he unbuckled a fidgeting Alex. "Lexi, sweetie, you gotta stop moving or else I can't let you out of your seat."

Settling back in her booster seat, a pout pulled at her lips. "I sorry daddy but I cant wate."

Running hand through her caramel locks, he smiled. "I know baby." Picking her up, he made sure to keep her in his arms, not wanting her to run into the crime labs vast open lot. Moving around the Denali, Greg grinned seeing the young strawberry blonde. "Where's your mom?"

Shaking her head, Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Inside with dad, something about getting something from his office."

"Right." Sara muttered sarcastically, coming to stand next father and daughter; watching as a disgusted look come on the girl's face. "So its dad now?" She asked, referring to their boss.

The seventeen year old shrugged, "I've always sorta thought of him as my dad, now that he's dating my mom just reaffirms it." She smiled broadly, turning to the little girl. "Hey Munchkin, you ready to go?"

"Hmmm." Alex mumbled tiredly, lifting her head from Greg's shoulder; seeing her older friend, she squeaked. 'Linney.', before dropping her head back on his shoulder.

The older man chuckled, shaking his head; running a hand through her sandy locks, he sighed. "I guess we tired her out on the ride over here, sorry."

Lifting Alex from his arms, Lindsay shook her head. "It's alright. The more she sleeps, the more I can sleep too."

Putting an arm around Greg's waist, Sara smiled. "School getting to you?"

Hoisting the child up higher on her hip, the blonde nodded. "Yeah… but at least I'm almost done."

Placing his own arm around the brunette's waist, he dropped a tender kiss into her curls. "So you're graduating early." Seeing her nod, he continued. "I did that. It's an amazing accomplishment…I'm very proud of you." His fatherly tone pulled out, making both women smile.

"Thanks Uncle Greg."

"Thanks Uncle Greg, what?" Catherine asked, sauntering over to the group, her hair slightly disheveled. "What?" She asked again seeing funny looks on their faces.

"Umm… mom your hair." Lindsay stuttered, shuffling the sleeping Alex onto her other shoulder.

"Huh." Running a hand through her hair, she caught onto to what her daughter meant. "Ah umm you two better get inside." She said pointing at Greg and Sara. "Gil's ready to give out assignments."

"'kay." Sara said, stepping forward she placed a tender kiss into Alex's hair. "Goodnight sweetie, Lindsay, Catherine." Nodding her head in the blonde's direction, she turned around; flashing Greg a smile she leaned forward, giving him a lingering kiss. "I'll see you inside." Before abruptly making herself scarce.

"I see things are going well." Catherine casually muttered, watching the brunette prance through the double doors of the crime lab.

"There the best." He mumbled, his gaze lingering on Sara a moment before turning to his little girl. Running a hand through her soft locks, he asked. "You guys have my number, right?"

"Yes Greg, we have your cell number, and Edith's house number. Don't worry your baby's in good hands."

"I know." He whispered, placing a tender yet chaste kiss on his daughter's visible cheek. "Goodnight angel." Finally stepping back, he smiled at the two women. "Goodnight."

"Night." Both Willows said in unison before moving into the waiting Denali."

------------------------------------------------

"Thank god we finished that case. I was thinking we would never get out there."

Greg mumbled, jumping in the driver's seat.

"Either way you would have been aloud to… Alex."

Throwing a growl her way, he turned over the engine; throwing the car in gear, he pulled out of the lab's lot. "So… what do you say, after we pick up Lexi and put her to bed, you and I can have breakfast, made by yours truly, then maybe we can go to bed." He suggested seductively, tossing Sara a charming leer.

A touch of crimson grazed her cheeks as the Denali pulled into Catherine's driveway. "Maybe." Getting lost in his sweet chocolate irises, neither noticed as the strawberry blonde walked up to the car, a sleeping Alex in her arms. The loud clearing of Catherine's throat broke the enchanted couple from there reverie.

"Sorry." Greg stuttered, opening his door. "I'll take her."

"No, that's alright just open the door."

"Did she cause any trouble?'

Strapping the little girl in her seat, she shook her head, throwing a nod Sara's way. "No, she was the perfect angel you taught her to be."

"Thanks." He smiled, jumping back into the car. "Tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

"Always. See you two tomorrow."

Pulling back onto the road, the couple shared a smile before finding there way home.

--------------------------

Pulling into his driveway, Greg handed Sara the keys. "How 'bout you go open the door, I'll get Alex."

"Okay." She smiled, giving him a few tender kisses before making her way to the front door.

Grinning stupidly, he unstrapped his little girl; situating her higher on his chest, he moved to the house.

Walking closer to the door, he stopped, seeing Sara staring weirdly at the front of the house. "Sara?"

"Umm... Greg ...there's someone here for you."

Stepping closer to her, he quirked an eye. "Who?" Following her gaze, his jaw dropped. "Rebecca?"

TBC….R&R if you want more……………….


	3. Chapter 3

New Territory 3/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Alex, Edith and Rebecca.

Summary: Set 8 months after 'Little Secrets'. Everything in the Sanders household couldn't be better, until a ghost of years past returns to wreak havoc on his life. Can he find a way to get his life back before its ripped apart for good? Sandle and a little Grillows.

----------------------------------------------------

"Rebecca?"

"Hello Gregory." The dirty blonde smiled, her gaze lingering on her daughter.

Seeing her eyes focused on Alex, he turned to Sara, whispering. "Can you take her inside? I'll be in, in a few minutes." He said handing the sleeping child over.

"Are you sure?" Sara mumbled, gently lifting Alex from his embrace.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay." They shared a loving smile, before she made her way into the house.

"New girlfriend?"

"What the hell do you want Rebecca?"

"I just wanted to see my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Shaking his head, he chuckled sarcastically. "How can you say that after you left her crying on my doorstep?"

Ignoring his question, she snide. "Look Greg, whether you like it or not she my daughter too."

"Really, was she your daughter when she had colic and I had to take her to the hospital? Or when I had to change her diaper five times a day? Or when I had to get up all hours of the morning to feed and change her and then get up on time to go to work the same night? No…so don't come here and tell me she's your daughter because she's not."

"I gave birth to her." She remarked defensively, crossing her arms and stepping closer.

Shaking his head, Greg chuckled menacingly, "Yeah, well…" stepping closer himself. "…that's all you did." Noticing her sudden silence, a smirk curled his lips, he finally got her.

"You will see me again." Rebecca muttered cryptically, before walking away

Putting his head into hands, he sighed. "Bitch." Before making a move into the house.

Sara, watching the scene from inside the house, met him at the door. "Are you okay? What did she say? Greg?" Her voice was silenced as his lips closed on hers; giving a passion she hadn't felt since the last time there lips met. "Greg?"

"Where's Lexi?"

"I put her to bed."

"Great, thanks." He mumbled distractedly, placing another light kiss to her mouth. Moving from the embrace, he started down the hall.

"Wait, Greg." Sara exclaimed, catching his arm before he could move to far. "Are you alright? Is there something I can do?"

"I'm fine. I just want to be with my daughter right now."

"Okay…" Squeezing his hand tightly, she smiled. "I'll be out here if you need anything."

A grin played on his lips as he turned, shuffling back to his angel's room. Seeing her small body tangled in the sheets, her arms curled around her favorite stuffed animal and a light snore coming from her lips brought an even larger smile to his. Dropping to the edge of the bed, he ran a hand through her caramel locks. "I love you baby girl."

--------------------------------------------------

The next night at work Greg was still uneasy and everyone could tell, especially that of Nick Stokes. "Are you okay man? your acting a little weird."

"It's nothing, it's just….Rebecca showed up at my house yesterday."

"Rebecca? As in Alex's mom, Rebecca."

"Yeah." He said sarcastically, tossing the rest of his lunch aside.

"What was she there for?"

Sighing in frustration, he shook his head. "She said she just wanted to see Alex, but, knowing her, it could be anything."

Patting his friend's shoulder, Nick shook his head. "I don't know, man."

Nodding somberly, Greg dropped his gaze to the table, suddenly finding the top interesting.

After a few minutes of silence, Judy came over the intercom, announcing. "Greg Sanders, you have a visitor at the front; Greg Sanders, you have a visitor in the front."

"Hmm, I wonder who it is." Greg questioned rhetorically, moving from the room.

Seeing a man standing awkwardly in front of reception desk, he raised an eye. "Hi."

"Are you Greg Sanders?" Watching the other man nod, he brandished an envelope. "This is for you." Before turning and making his way from the crime lab.

"Wait, what is this?" Greg tried, watching as the man continued to walk out of the door. Turning back to the envelope in his hand, opening it hesitantly he traced the sheet of paper inside. "That bitch."

"What?" Catherine, who had been walking by, stopped, hearing the curse roll from her friend's mouth.

"She's suing me…that stupid bitch is suing me for custody of my baby." He yelled in frustration, throwing the paper to the floor

TBC….R&R, if you want more


	4. Chapter 4

New Territory 4/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Alex, Edith, and Rebecca

Summary: Set 8 months after 'Little Secrets'. Everything in the Sanders household couldn't be better, until a ghost from years past comes to wreak havoc on his life. Can he find a way to get his life back before it's ripped away for good? Sandle

--------------------------------------------------

Anger continued to course through Greg as he paced unstopping in front of Gil Grissom.

"Greg you have to calm down."

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" He barked heatedly, tears rolling down his tight features. "I can't lose her Griss. She's my life… I can't lose her."

"I know." He sighed, shaking his head; moving from his seat, he embraced the younger man. "I know." Feeling the tears on his shoulder subside, Grissom ran hand along his back. "If you ever need help…I'll be here."

"Thanks Griss." Pulling back he wiped remaining moisture from his face. "Umm…do you think I can go home…I mean…"

"Greg." The older man interrupted, "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, now get out of here and go spend the day with your daughter."

-----------------------------------------------

"Read this." Greg huffed stepping in the door to his house, less than twenty minutes later, shoving the papers he received into the brunette's hand.

"What is this?" Sara asked, scanning the sheet as he tossed his shoes roughly in there corner.

"A court ordered subpoena. That stupid bitch Rebecca is suing me for custody. Suing me for custody of my baby…my daughter."

"Wow, baby, calm down." Dropping the paper to the floor she grabbed his shoulders, pulling his heaving body closer to hers. "Shh…it'll be okay. We'll work this out, you will not lose her."

"I know, I know." He cried, pulling back; clear liquid rolled down his cheeks as he tried in vain to wipe them away. "But what if I do lose her. She's my life, Sara, I'd die without her."

"Hey." Sara forcefully let out, lifting his chin roughly bringing his gaze to hers. "Look at me.You will not lose her… you hear me? I promise you that. Alex is not leaving this house and she is not leaving you."

"God." He sighed, dropping his head to her shoulder. "I hope your right."

"I will be." She nodded firmly, placing a light kiss to his lips. "Now go be with Alex. She should be up soon."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either." Pressing another kiss to his lips, she pushed him toward the hall. "Now go, I'll get breakfast ready."

"Thanks." A half smile curled his lips as he squeezed her hand tight.

"Your welcome…now go." She chuckled lightly, watching as he dejectedly walked to his daughter's room.

TBC…R&R if you want more….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; **Shannon G **its funny that I get a review from you the same day I finish the next chap. So glad that you liked the story and keep reading. I'll try and update this faster but this one seems to stump me a lot of the time.

New Territory 5/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Alex, Edith and Rebecca.

Summary: Set 8 months after 'Little Secrets'. Everything in the Sanders household couldn't be better, until a ghost of years past comes to wreak havoc on his life. Can he find a way to get his life back, before its ripped apart for good? Sandle

----------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, who that lady last nite?" Alex asked, midway through breakfast, her pancakes that Sara cut up for her, almost completely eaten.

Greg's eyes grew wide hearing his daughter utter those words. "Umm…she…she was a solicitor sweetie, trying to get me to buy a vacuum or something."

Sara feeling the tension in the room stepped forward, a fresh batch of pancakes in hand. "Who wants seconds?"

Even through two pancakes already the little girl raised her arm in the air and shrieked. "Me, me, me, I wan more."

"Don't you think you've had enough baby?" Sara questioned, watching as the little girl shook her head.

"Nuh uh."

"Okay, but don't you come crying to me when you get sick." The brunette teased, placing another pancake on her plate before moving back into the kitchen.

Placing the plate on the counter she smiled feeling a pair of arms encircle her waist; turning around in his arms she was surprised as his lips came down to hers, embracing them with such passion at such an early time in the morning. Placing a hand behind her on the counter, Sara pulled back, the intensity of the kiss making her weak in the knees. "What…was…that…for?'

"Thank you."

"For?" She panted, pressing her forehead to his.

Caressing her cheek softly, he smiled. "For understanding that I have a child." He placed a kiss to her forehead. "For your help with Alex." To her nose, "For being you." And finally her lips. "For you."

"God, why are you so sweet to me?" She let out breath, running a hand down his chest.

"Because…your you."

Blushing a bright crimson, a shy look came across her features. "Thank you."

"Always." The stood silently for a few moments just enjoying the presence of the other before Greg spoke. "Hey, do you think you can watch Alex? I have a few errands I need to run."

"Of course."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the double doors of the Clark County Library, Greg immediately stepped to front desk.

"Can I help you look for something, sir?" A petite blonde librarian asked standing from her seat.

"Yes…I need to know where to find your books on Nevada state laws are?"

"Right this way, sir." They walked a short distance to a bookcase, 'State references'. "Everything you should need will be in here."

"Thank you." He nodded to the woman before turning to line of books. Finding the six inch book he was looking for, he sighed, removing it from the shelf and sitting nearest table. "Its gonna be a long day." He mumbled, flipping over the front cover.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sir, sir." Feeling a hand on his arm, Greg opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Sir, were closing."

"What?" Looking down at his watch, his eyes grew wide seeing that it was 9 p.m. "Shit." Shoving the book aside, he jumped from his seat and running to the exit, pulling out his keys along the way.

----------------------------------

Pulling into his driveway in a screeching halt, Greg turned off the engine before bolting from the car, barely shutting the door in the process. Reaching the front door he hastily put the key in, only to stop, as it opened in front of him. An angry Sara on the other side, her arms crossed and a frown on her lips had him shaking his head. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to be gone so long."

Grabbing his hand roughly, she pulled him into the house. "Where have you been? You said you were gonna be back hours ago, Alex has been asking for you."

"Oh I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

Pulling him closer, she whispered harshly into his ear. "Where the hell have you been?" Not wanting the little girl to hear the cuss, even if she was a room away.

Pulling Sara's tight grip from his wrist, he pulled her hands into his. "I'm sorry…look I was at the library."

"The library?" Her voice came out confused as she raised a brow.

Letting out a sigh, his gaze dropped to the floor. "I was doing research." He cautiously looked up, seeing some understanding in her eyes, he nodded. "I guess I got a little carried away. I'm sorry."

Placing a hand on his cheek, she smirked. "Its okay…just…just tell me when your gonna do this again, so were not worried about you."

"You were worried about me?" Greg asked softly, his hands coming to rest on her waist and pulling her closer.

"Of course." Her gaze softened as she leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "Now go see your girl, she was just as afraid as I was."

"I'm sorry again."

"I know." She nodded toward the hall, toward Alex's room. "Now go."

Nodding in understanding, his gaze dropped once more as he solemnly made his way to his daughters room.

TBC….R&R if you want to find out Greg's talk with Alex will go


	6. Chapter 6

New Territory 6/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Edith, Alex and the evil Rebecca.

Summary: Set 8 months after 'Little Secrets'. Everything in the Sanders household couldn't be better, until a ghost of years past returns to wreak havoc on Greg's life. Can he find a way to get his life back, before its ripped apart for good?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping closer to his girl's room, Greg smiled, seeing her caramel locks resting gently against her shoulders as she slouched into her bed. "Alex." He called softly, watching as she turned to him, her eyes growing wide.

"Daddy!" Jumping off her bed, she tackled his legs, giving him a tight hug. "Daddy, where you been."

Seeing the sad look in her eyes and the pout on her lips, he bent down to her level, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry angel; I didn't mean to be gone so long." Hugging her close for a moment, he pulled back, running a hand through her hair. "Sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah."

Lifting her into his arms, he sat her back on her bed, before sitting himself next her. "Umm honey… do you remember this morning when you asked me who that lady was last night?"

Looking up at him with her confused eyes, Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, baby…" Taking a deep breath, he admitted. "That lady…she's your mommy."

"What?" Shaking her head, tears started to spring from her eyes. "No, Sara, my mommy."

Running a hand through her curls, he tried to calm her down. "Alex, angel, I'm sorry but Sara's not your mom."

Wiping the liquid from her eyes, she screamed. "No!"

"Alex…" He reached for her, only to pull back as she retreated from his touch.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Sara, hearing the little girl scream, ran into the room. "Is everything alright."

Alex, seeing her, jumped from her bed and ran into her legs, holding tight and whimpering. "You're my mommy, you're my mommy."

Dropping to the floor, the brunette pulled her closer. "Shh its okay." Holding Alex tighter to her body, she looked up; seeing Greg with his head in his hands she shook her head. "It's okay."

----------------------------------------------------------

"I finally got her to sleep." Sara whispered, closing the Alex's door behind her as she stepped into the hall.

"Thanks." Greg mumbled dejectedly, walking into the living room.

Following his retreating form, she asked. "Why did you have to tell her?"

Slumping down onto the couch, he sighed. "Sara, she needed to know…especially with the custody battle just around the corner." Looking up to her, he watched as her eyes softened in the soft light of the room.

"Greg…"

Jumping up from the couch, Greg's eyes doubled. "Sara…" Stepping closer, he pulled her to him, his eyes gently staring into hers. "…when all this is over. I want you to adopt Alex."

Stunned, Sara grew just as Greg's, only in astonishment. "What? Greg…" Her cry was cut off as he captured her lips into a kiss so passionate it even made the lord himself blush.

Pulling back, her eyes remained closed as she breathed. "Wow."

"Will you?"

TBC……….R&R if you want more……….


	7. Chapter 7

New Territory 7/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own Alex, Edith, and the evil bitch Rebecca.

Summary: Set 8 months after 'Little Secrets'. Everything in the Sanders household couldn't be better until a ghost of years past returns to wreak havoc on Greg's life. Can he find a way to get his life back before its ripped apart for good?

-------------------------------------------------

_Hugging her close for a moment, he pulled back, running a hand through her hair. "Sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?" _

"_Yeah." _

_Lifting her into his arms, he sat her back on her bed, before sitting himself next her. "Umm honey… do you remember this morning when you asked me who that lady was last night?" _

_Looking up at him with her confused eyes, Alex nodded. "Yeah." _

"_Well, baby…" Taking a deep breath, he admitted. "That lady…she's your mommy." _

"_What?" Shaking her head, tears started to spring from her eyes. "No, Sara, my mommy." _

_Running a hand through her curls, he tried to calm her down. "Alex, angel, I'm sorry but Sara's not your mom."_

_Wiping the liquid from her eyes, she screamed. "No!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alex, seeing her, jumped from her bed and ran into her legs, holding tight and whimpering. "You're my mommy, you're my mommy." _

_Dropping to the floor, the brunette pulled her closer. "Shh its okay." Holding Alex tighter to her body, she looked up; seeing Greg with his head in his hands she shook her head. "It's okay."_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"_I finally got her to sleep." Sara whispered, closing the Alex's door behind her as she stepped into the hall. _

"_Thanks." Greg mumbled dejectedly, walking into the living room. _

_Following his retreating form, she asked. "Why did you have to tell her?" _

_Slumping down onto the couch, he sighed. "Sara, she needed to know…especially with the custody battle just around the corner." Looking up to her, he watched as her eyes softened in the soft light of the room. _

"_Greg…" _

_Jumping up from the couch, Greg's eyes doubled. "Sara…" Stepping closer, he pulled her to him, his eyes gently staring into hers. "…when all this is over. I want you to adopt Alex." _

_Stunned, Sara grew just as Greg's, only in astonishment. "What? Greg…" Her cry was cut off as he captured her lips into a kiss so passionate it even made the lord himself blush. _

_Pulling back, her eyes remained closed as she breathed. "Wow." _

"_Will you?" _

------------------------------------

"Yes, yes of course but…" Sara replied, biting her lip nervously.

"No… no but's." Greg insisted, shaking his head, his heart pounding at the thought of her next words.

"Greg, what if you don't get custody."

"No…no…I don't even want to think about that." He cried, sliding heavily to the floor, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. "She's mine…I'm not giving her up." He shouted at her, before curling into a ball, his body racking in sobs. "I love her so much…and it hurts so bad to think that I can lose her."

"I know." She whispered, crouching down next to him on the floor and pulling him into a tender hug. "I know."

------------------------------------

"Mommy…daddy." Alex cooed, shaking their shoulders causing them both to stir.

Somehow during the middle of the night both Greg and Sara fell asleep, curled into each other, on the floor in front of the couch.

"Baby, what are you doing up?"

"Daddy, its morning duh." She giggled, sliding onto his lap. "Daddy?"

"Yes angel?" He whispered, trying not to wake the brunette, who had fallen back into a deep sleep, running a hand through Alex's hair.

"Can Sara be my mommy?"

"Sweetie…" He started but stopped a moment later seeing her cute little pout.

"But daddy, I don't want that other lady be my mommy. I want Sara."

"I know honey…and I'll see what I can do but I cant promise you anything."

"Okay." Her tone came out dejected as she dropped her head to his shoulder. "Can we eat something now?"

"Sure baby, let me wake Sara and then we can go out and get something to eat."

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------

Gnawing roughly at his lower lip, Greg continued to pace the small hallway of the Clark County Courthouse, his hands wringing nervously.

"Greg, man, chill out." Nick chuckled, watching his friend as he continued to move.

"Yes Greg, calm down." His lawyer John Pays agreed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides this is only a pre-trial hearing, there's nothing to worry about."

Stopping in front of him, Greg's eyes grew wide. "My daughter is at stake here…" He growled, his eyes boring intensely into John's. "… there is a lot to worry about."

"Your right, I'm sorry." The attorney conceded, stepping back, his gaze on the court room door as they waited for their hearing to be called.

"Jeez man." Nick hissed, pulling his friend further down the hall. "You need to calm down."

"Nick man, I can't do this. I can't lose her. Alex is my life."

"I know but we'll all help you make sure you get her."

"Hey guys." Sara announced, stepping up to them. Turning to Greg, she bit her lip. "They haven't called you yet?"

"No." He sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"They'll call you." She reassured him, placing a soft kiss at the corner of his lips, hugging him to her.

Before he had a chance to respond back, a voice from behind him, causing his back to stiffen.

"Well hello…Gregory." Rebecca snidely growled, sashaying up to the trio. "I'm surprised you're here."

"Why, I'm here for **my **daughter."

"Your daughter?" She snickered, causing Greg's anger to build.

"Yes, **MY** daughter." He hissed, emphasizing the word 'my', as his breathing started to become heavier.

"She may be now, but not when this is all done." She smiled saucily, before sauntering back to her lawyer across the hall.

Clenching his fists in frustration, Greg had to fight down the impulse to pounce on her. "I hate that bitch so fuckin' much."

"I know but at least you can be thankful to her for one thing."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Alex."

A smile finally graced his lips as he nodded. "Your right."

Returning his smile, she pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "I am."

Before anymore words could spoken an officer stepped out from the court room doors, announcing. "Sanders vs. Stein."

TBC….R&R if you want more…..i don't remember if I gave Rebecca a last name, so if anyone sees or has seen a different one, please tell me and I will fix it.

I hope you like this and I'm sorry it took so long to update, I only just lately found a plot bunny on this.


End file.
